I will love you Always
by MagicInMe123
Summary: Aria and Alison are dating. Alison doesn't want to tell people, Aria does. Emily is in love with Alison. Can their love survive all the drama of Rosewood? Better than it sounds. Aria/Alison
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars **

Alison Dilaurentis was probably the least likely person that you would think would ever fall for a girl. But she did, hard. Alison had been in love with Aria since the first time she saw her in the 7th grade. She'd befriended her along with Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. But Aria was different, she'd always been different. Alison had already told Aria how she felt, which was no easy task for a Dilaurentis. Shockingly, Aria felt the same way about Ali. She was a little hurt that Alison wanted to keep them a secret for a while but she understood. The five of them were all currently curled in Spencer's barn playing truth or dare.

Emily and Hanna were sitting on the couch, Spencer was sitting in a chair and Alison and Aria shared the love seat. Aria wanted nothing more than to reach over and hold Alison's hand or sit in the taller girl's lap but she couldn't. She really hated this whole secret thing, but Alison was worth it.

"Okay, okay." Giggled a drunken Hanna. "Ali, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alison smirked confidently.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss me." Emily spoke out at once.

The dare was followed by a chorus of giggles from Spencer and Hanna, egging her on to kiss Emily.

Alison could see Aria grow tense next to her. As much as she wanted to wrap her arms around Aria and refuse the dare, she couldn't. Alison knew that Emily was in love with her, she always had been. She didn't want to break Emily's heart, but hers belonged to Aria.

Alison smirked again "Sure, no problem Em."

Alison got up off the couch, walked over to Emily and kneeled down in front of her. She hesitantly leaned forward and Emily closed the gap, pressing their lips together. Emily twisted her fingers into Alison's hair but Alison pulled back quickly and rejoined Aria on the couch. Spencer and Hanna erupted into another fit of giggles but Aria was frozen, Alison could feel the tension between the two of them. As soon as Alison sat down Aria scooted away from her. Alison shot her an apologetic look while Emily was still in a daze.

"Ooookay. That's enough games for the night, let's everybody get some sleep." Spencer slurred, getting up and turning off the lights.

Aria didn't move, she stayed frozen in her tense, upright position. Alison waited another few minutes until she knew the other girls were passed out. She scooted closer to Aria and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aria…" Alison began.

"Don't touch me Ali." Aria warned.

Alison didn't listen though; she scooted closer to Aria and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling Aria onto her lap. Aria remained tense, trying to stay mad at Ali. Alison smiled and started running her fingers through Aria's soft, beautiful dark hair. Aria sighed, she knew she couldn't stay mad the blonde so she gave in and relaxed into her embrace.

"I'm sorry." Alison murmured in Aria's ear.

"I know Ali and it wasn't your fault. I just…it hurts watching you kiss another girl, one that we both know is in love with you. I just don't want to lose you." Aria whispered, her voice cracking.

"Aria, listen to me. There is nothing in this world that could ever take me away from you. I love you." Alison whispered in Aria's ear, causing her to shiver.

"I love you too Ali. More than anything else in the world." Aria replied.

The two girls lied down together, wrapped in each other's arms. Aria smiled and kissed Alison on the cheek. Alison smiled back, a real smile instead of her signature smirk. She pulled Aria closer, wondering how she got so lucky as to have a girl like Aria. She knew that Aria hated hiding their relationship. She felt bad about it, she knew it was hurting Aria, making her feel insecure, like she wasn't good enough. Ali knew she'd have to tell people soon, she'd be ready soon. She just knew that a lot of people would give them a hard time for it and she wanted to protect Aria from that, protect herself from that. But Aria was worth it, Aria was worth everything to her.

**I know its short, I'm trying to write longer stories. Normally I prefer Sparia, but I wanted to try an Aria/Alison fic. I really like them as a couple. So let me know what you think please! More reviews = Faster, longer updates. **

**-Magic **


	2. Chapter 2

Much too soon for Aria's liking, it was morning. She woke up and untangled herself from Alison. Alison woke up with a groan and kissed Aria's cheek.

"Good morning beautiful" Alison greeted softly.

"Right back at you gorgeous." Aria said with a smile.

Aria stared deep into Alison's beautiful blue eyes, getting lost in them. She reached out for Alison's hand and held it in her own. Alison smiled and snuggled closer to Aria. Alison sighed contently and sat up, pulling Aria with her. Aria leaned in and kissed Alison on the lips. Alison happily kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Aria's thin waist. Aria ran her fingers through Alison's soft hair and deepened the kiss. Alison immediately kissed her back with even more passion before pausing and pulling away.

"The others will be waking up soon." Alison reminded her.

"Yeah I guess so." Aria mumbled.

Alison sigh, noticing the hurt and rejection clear on Aria's face. She hated making her sad but at the same time she couldn't risk the other girls finding out.

"Hey, Aria look at me." Alison gently told her, tilting her head until Aria was forced to meet her gaze. "I love you."

Aria sighed "I love you too Ali. So much it hurts."

"Guys? Is anyone else up?" A groggy Hanna asked.

Alison dropped Aria's hand like it was on fire and scooted away. Aria looked hurt and Alison flashed her an apologetic look.

"Yeah Han, I'm up." Aria replied.

"Can you make the coffee before Spencer does?" Hanna asked. "You know it's undrinkable when Spencer does it."

Aria laughed, "Sure Han. I'll be right back."

With that Aria got up and left the others alone with Spencer's barn. By this time Spencer and Emily were slowly waking up and stretching.

"Aria?" Spencer called.

"She's making coffee Spence." Hanna told her.

"Oh, I could have made it." Spencer said.

"Yeah, Aria's been gone awhile maybe I'll go help her." Hanna said, standing up.

"No, I'll do it." Alison said, coldly.

Hanna immediately backed off and sat back down. Alison got up off the couch and left the barn. She crossed the yard and entered the main house. Alison froze in her tracks when she head quiet sobs and crying. It made Alison's heart break. She knew that Spencer's sister and parents were out; meaning the only person in the house was Aria.

Alison walked around the corner to find Aria, curled up in a ball on the kitchen floor sobbing her eyes out. Alison could see her shaking from where she stood an entire room away. Alison felt her heartbreak at the sight in front of her.

"Aria?" Alison called softly.

Aria's head snapped up. She was still shaking and her posture was even tenser as she tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"Hey…Aria what's going on?" Alison asked concerned. She crossed the room in a simple few strides. She slid down and sat next to Aria, wrapping her arms around her and pulling the shaking girl into her lap.

"Aria…talk to me." Alison whispered in her ear. She pulled Aria closer, her body shaking with violent sobs.

"Shhh, Aria it's okay. Tell me what happened." Alison asked calmly.

"Its…It's…" Aria chocked on her own words. "It's M-mike. He- he…

**Sorry it's short. Please let me know what you think. I really like Ali and Aria as a couple. Please review! Fast updates! Plus they make me happy .**

**-Magic **


	3. Chapter 3

_"Its…It's…" Aria chocked on her own words. "It's M-mike. He- he…_

"He was-s in a c-car accident." Aria choked out. "He d-died on impact."

Alison felt her own heartbreak at seeing her girlfriend so torn up.

"Oh Aria. Shhh, its okay sweetie it's okay." Alison cooed as she pulled Aria close, letting her sob into her chest. She rubbed Aria's back gently as she sobbed.

"I think they're in here." Hanna said, entering the house.

"Shit, Aria, Aria they're coming." Alison hurriedly whispered.

"Please don't …" Aria whispered.

"I'm sorry." Alison whispered back in Aria's ear before letting go of Aria and standing up. She pulled Aria to her feet as well.

"Don't touch me." Aria said darkly, walking out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"Aria wait, you know it's not like that." Alison pleaded.

"What's not like that?" Spencer asked confused.

"Nothing."Alison said in her bitchy tone.

"Okay jeez. Where's Aria?" Spencer asked.

"In the bathroom, just cleaning up." Alison said nonchalantly.

"Okay then." Emily said suspiciously.

"Let's go back to the barn, Aria will join when she get out okay?" Spencer suggested.

"Sure sounds good to me." Emily agreed, with Hanna following in suit.

Alison agreed and followed the other girls out to the barn. She felt horrible, leaving her girlfriend to cry alone in the bathroom over her dead brother.

"Shit. I think this might be the worst thing I've ever done." Alison murmured to herself.

"Hey, Aria has been gone a while, maybe I'll go check on her." Spencer offered.

"Nah Spence, I'll do it. I need to talk to her anyways." Alison said smoothly.

Alison crossed the yard swiftly and broke into a fast walk as soon as she was out of the sight of the others. She raced into the house to find Aria. She stopped just outside the bathroom. She could hear Aria sobbing her eyes out from outside the door.

"Aria?" Alison called softly.

"What do you want Ali?" Aria replied, her voice obviously fake strong.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but Aria I'm not going to let you deal with this alone." Alison promised.

"Oh now you care?" Aria said, her voice cracking.

"I always care Aria, you're my girlfriend." Alison said.

"Are you sure? Cause you seem pretty cozy with Emily. Maybe you're just screwing with me." Aria said harshly.

Alison sighed, she knew Aria was just lashing out but it still hurt. She knew she deserved it, she really wasn't good enough for Aria but she did love her.

"I love you Aria." Alison whispered. "You are the only one I'll ever love. "

Aria sniffled and wiped away the tears in her eyes. She stood up off the bathroom floor and crossed the room. She opened the door to find Ali standing there. She wanted to smile and run into her arms more than anything.

"Then why are you ashamed of me?" Aria whispered in a hurt, innocent tone.

"Oh Aria." Alison said, pulling the distressed girl into a soft, comforting embrace. Aria buried her face in the crook of Alison's neck and wrapped her arms around her neck. Alison smiled and pulled away from the embrace.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Alison offered.

"Alone? Just the two of us?" Aria asked hopefully.

Alison smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way than that."

Aria frowned "I really should g-go home. Help my parents deal w-with M-mike."

Alison wrapped an arm around Aria's waist and kissed her trembling lips.

"They can survive without you for a day." Alison said sweetly.

Alison reached around Aria's pocked and took out her phone.

"Ali? What are you-" Aria began.

Alison silenced her with another kiss.

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Montgomery? This is Alison." Alison began.

"I'm so sorry about Mike. Aria's pretty upset and we were wondering if she could…relax and spend the night at my place?" Alison asked, working her irresistible charm.

"Of course. I'll take very good care of her. Thank you" Alison said, hanging up.

"Okay, we've got as much time as you want together." Alison promised.

"Wow Ali, thank you." Aria mumbled into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Here let me tell the girls that you're sick or something and we'll go. You might want to get your stuff out of Spencer's room." Alison told her.

Aria pulled away, kissing Alison on the cheek and went upstairs to get her stuff. Alison walked out to the barn and told the girls that Aria was sick. They all wished Aria better.

"Ready to go?" Alison asked, taking Aria's hand.

"With you? Always." Aria said with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

After driving in Alison's car for about an hour, Aria finally spoke up.

"Ali, where are we going?"

Alison, startled by the sound of Aria's voice looked over at her and smiled.

"Somewhere special."

"Come on Ali, we've been driving forever. Where are we going?" Aria asked again.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." Alison said, smirking.

Silence then filled the car again. Alison looked over at Aria; she could tell Aria was doing everything she could not to break down crying. Aria was still visibly shaking and had pulled her legs up to her chest. Aria wouldn't even meet Alison's gaze, just kept staring out the window.

"Why me?" Aria asked in a quivering voice.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked softly, reaching out to uncurl Aria's hands from around her knees and taking one gently in her own.

"Why did you pick me? You could have dated any one of us. But you picked me. Why?" Aria asked, her voice breaking twice.

"Do you actually need me to answer that?" Alison asked with a smirk. Aria looked into Alison's eyes and Alison could see how broken she looked. The smirk disappeared from Alison's face and a small, bitter smile appeared.

"Because believe it or not, I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Being with you, it's like flying Aria. You're special; you always have been to me." Alison admitted.

Aria sniffled "That was beautiful Ali. I love you too."

"More than my own life." Aria murmured thinking Alison wouldn't hear here. Although Alison did hear her, she didn't say anything. She just smiled a genuine smile, something Alison Dilaurentis didn't do very often.

After driving for another 5 minutes in silence Alison pulled over by a lake. Next to the lake was a large two story cabin.

Aria looked over at Alison, who just smiled. Alison got out of the car and opened the passenger's side door for Aria.

"Aw, such a gentleman." Aria joked, leaning over and kissing Alison. Alison kissed her back gently, pulling Aria into her arms. Aria wrapped her arms around Alison's neck and running her fingers through Alison's hair. Alison kissed Aria with more passion, wrapping her arms around the dark haired girl's waist. Soon they broke away when they needed to breathe.

"Whoa." Aria said, smiling for the first time since her mom called.

Alison laughed then asked "What?"

"No matter how many times we kiss, I always feel amazing, like it's new and beautiful." Aria said shyly.

Alison smiled and intertwined their hands. They got their bags out of the car and Alison led Aria into the cabin.

"Jeez Ali, this place is huge!" Aria said.

"Only the best for my girl." Alison replied before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Alison blushed, something that didn't happen very often. Aria wrapped her arms around Alison's waist and pulled her close.

"I love you, all of you. Especially the sweet, caring Ali that only I get to see." Aria murmured into her girlfriend's shoulder.

Alison smiled and pulled Aria up to the bedroom. The two girls sat on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. After about 10 minutes of pure bliss. Alison looked over at Aria and saw tears coming out of her beautiful eyes. She sat up, pulling Aria with her. She pulled her Aria into her lap and looked her in the eye.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alison asked.

Aria looked at her, took a deep breath and nodded her head…


	5. Chapter 5

Aria and Alison were lying down on the bed in their room. Alison had her arms wrapped protectively around Aria's waist and Aria was resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I never got the chance to tell Mike I loved him one more time." Aria whispered.

Alison pulled the distressed girl to her tighter and began to stroke her long dark brown hair.

"He knew Aria. I promise you, he knew how much you loved him." Alison promised comfortingly.

"I never thought anything would ever happen. I just kind of assumed h-he'd around forever y'know?" Aria sniffled.

"I know sweetie, I know." Alison said softly.

"It hurts s-so much Ali. I feel like I can't breathe." Aria chocked out, her body beginning to shake subtly.

"Shhh, it's okay Aria. Relax. I know it hurts now but time heals all wounds." Alison promised, gently stroking Aria's back in a soothing manner.

Aria sat up and moved away from Alison.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, can we go do something?" Aria asked, desperate to forget about her brother's untimely death.

"Yeah we can do something else." Alison nodded, getting up and walking downstairs. Confused, Aria got up and followed her.

The couple walked down the stairs and into the living room. Aria went to sit down on one of the chairs but Ali beat her to it, pulling the shorter girl onto her lap and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"I was thinking we could talk." Alison said quietly, as she began to run her fingers through Aria's hair.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Aria asked, so lost in Alison's blue eyes she didn't even know where she was.

"Us. I don't want to lose you Aria; you're so special to me." Alison murmured sincerity visible in her voice.

"You won't lose me Ali! I'm sad, I mean my brother died and that's hard to me to handle but you couldn't lose me." Aria denied, clearly confused.

Alison let out a sparkling laugh that made the shorter girl's hear flutter.

"Good to know, but not what I meant. Before we left, you were so angry with me that you would've dumped me right there in Spencer's house. I know that it's hard for you, keeping 'us' a secret. And I know hard it is for you to watch Emily be in love with me." Aria finished, trying to read Aria.

"Ali do you know how hard it is for me? I wake up every day, terrified that you've changed your mind and you want Emily or someone else. You could have anyone in Rosewood and I know you want me, right now in this moment but what about tomorrow? Or next week? Or next month? I never know how long I'll have you for and it terrifies me." Aria said slowly, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Aria, look at me." Alison commanded.

"Ali…" Aria began but Alison cut her off.

"I love you Aria. You're my girl, my only girl. And just because I'm not ready to go public doesn't mean that I don't love you. It's you, it's always been you and it always will be. No one is going to take me away, not Emily, no one. You're the only one I'll ever love okay?" Alison confessed, holding Aria's gaze the whole time.

"Oh Ali, you're so sweet. I love you too, you're the one." Aria said with a smile, giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

Alison smiled back.

The sweet moment between the couple was interrupted the annoying ring of the phone. Alison got up, pulling Aria with her and keeping one arm around her brunette girlfriend's waist. Aria followed the blonde, equally annoying by the interruption.

"Hello?" Alison asked, irked.

Aria could hear a muffled male voice on the other end.

"Actually, she's in the shower right now but I can pass along the message." Ali said with a wink to Aria.

Aria bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Suddenly Alison's expression saddened.

"Yeah she's doing better. I'm taking good care of her." Alison promised

"Tomorrow? Wow that's soon, okay we'll leave tonight and I'll have her back in the morning." Alison promised, beginning to pout.

Alison hung up the phone and Aria gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Your Dad. Mike's funeral is tomorrow and well, you need to get back for that." Alison said gently, pulling Aria tighter to her.

Aria nodded mutely, wrapping her arms around her blonde girlfriend's neck and resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"_Tomorrow is going to be a long day" _Alison thought as she held Aria close.

**Well tomorrow is the funeral. Sorry it took me forever to update, my mind has been on my other stories and kinda forgot about this one. I've always loved the idea of Alison with Aria, I think they'd work well together. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review what you liked/ would like to see. Again, thanks for reading. And I'll write more next time!**


End file.
